pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Saga
"The universe is nothing but an illusion, an atrocity to overcome. We are nothing. We are the energy that powers it, we deserve to die" ''- Red Yoshi, 200 000 000 '' The Dark Saga is basically a parallel universe. Here there's no such thing as freedom, equality, or even caring. Here corpses rot while planets implode into nothing. Here is where the evil has dominated over the good. Here....Shinx Sparks truly destroys the universe and the people whom in the other universe were his friends and family. Moral of this story There is basically no moral behind this story, except to fear death itself. The Dark Saga is a parallel universe. Those who are considered heroes turn into villians. Lives are destroyed, none are spared (when I say none, I mean none). Sadly, I cannot speak anymore of this story, it's too dark to even post here, on Wikia, unless if I have permission to post something that too un-explicted, too gory, too cruel, too violent and downright freaky for someone to read here. No, I will not post something that will scar you for life. Universal differences Tyke Sparks died before being hatched, crushed by his brother's foot. 293 and his Sentinels were destroyed immidiately after Tyke's death. Red Yoshi died by Shinx's hand, his skull broke upon death, making Shinx's "trophy" useless. Latias Eon died by Shinx's hand, her skull kept, while her body was used as food for Shinx's pet Sharpedos. Martha was killed by a tsunami that struck the town. She drowned trying to protect Mark Eon's Soul Dew. Martha's husband, Septor, a Dragonite, died while fighting Shinx in the Kanto region during the Hell's Invasion of 20 002 038. His skull now hangs in the depths of Shinx's ship: the SkullBasher. Michael Eon (Latios) joined the Hell's Soldiers shortly before Cheryl's (Latias) death. He was ranked as general in the BloodShed Squadron. Atom (planet) was destroyed by a supernova. Origin and Earth were among the first planets to fall. Shinx Sparks was the head commander of the Hell's Soldiers, eventually killing them after he destroyed Grid Core. He had no mercy or regret whatsoever, for even killing (slaugthering) a baby Happiny does not matter to him as long as he get its skull.The skulls Shinx keeps symbolizes the fear he puts into his foes among execution. Timothy was reconstructed into a mindless killing machine. He killed off Chelsea and Helga gruesomely, before being killed himself. Septor is the only Dark Saga character to not appear in the main RP. He is in charge of the Resistance against Shinx. The SS were named the Syndicate. Before Shinx arrived, they had a terrible rule over Earth. Everyone had to follow the rules. Slaves were executed if they were too weak. Children were also slaves. The women served both slaves and another, content purpose fo the males... The GSF was never created. Arikas, the original creator of the Forgotten, was executed by another higher God: Palkia. Without Roy to rule over time, Palkia took both positions, and ruled over the universe under his might. Shinx eventually overpowered Palkia, killing him and keeping his skull. All other Bio-bots mentioned in the "original times" were not created; Shinx destroyed these factories in mid-production. Destroyer was on the good side, helping to fight against Shinx. It was inevitable though, that everyone would be destroyed. Cindy, the remaining Forerunner, was killed by Comet 9. The current Sparks did not exist; Kin'Shua was destroyed after Shinx left the planet in search for more. Shinx did have a wife: a dark spirit named Kira. Kira was just as cruel as Shinx. Her children were trained to kill and haunt the souls in the universe. The Heavens and Hells were destroyed by an unknown force. Those who die in this timeline dissapear forever, never to rest again. Skulls collected so far by Shinx Sparks Shinx has over 1 trillion skulls in his bone chambers The Theme of the Dark Saga: Category:Timelines Category:Sagas Category:Crossovers